leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:JuStTeX
Please read our Manual of Style and other policies for guidelines on contributing. *Internal pages: ** Things to cleanup ** Things to edit ** League of Legends Wiki's forum ** Forum:General Discussion ** *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Contributing **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **How to write a great article Remember that you should always sign your comments on talk and vote pages using four tildes, like this: ~~~~. I hope you enjoy editing here and being a League of Legends Wikian! If you have any questions, feel free to contact me on my talk page, or on . Happy editing! -- TehAnonymous (Talk) 11:56, 22 March 2012 |} hi, u wanted to know something from me about rene? leave a message on my talk page and i will answer Zilla4444 21:36, May 28, 2012 (UTC) basicly there are some points of rune/mastery set up, which make rene useless if u follow the standard guides: 1. get flat ad marks and flat ad quints ( if u mastered him u can go full ad/lvl marks and quints, it gives him much much better late game for exchange for a weaker early game) 2. get flat cdr glyphs if u mastered him (~6%, u dont need mr usually in top lane, cause they are mostly ad champs), attention its fucking expenssive, so u have to farm a lot... 3. http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/File:Zilla4444_Renekton_Masteries.jpg 4. get multiple dorans blades and ionian boots, then if u have enough gold get bf sword, else finish brutalizer first and continue to black cleaver, next item is bloodthirster, then bf sword, finish youmuus, get infinity edge, last item is usually defense: warmogs/FM/FoN/randuins/atmas/MoM/sunfirecape/thornmail (one of those) ---- if u use lolreplay u can watch some of my carry games: http://www.leaguereplays.com/replays/match/462044/ http://www.leaguereplays.com/replays/match/462041/ http://www.leaguereplays.com/replays/match/438929/ http://www.leaguereplays.com/replays/match/437589/ http://www.leaguereplays.com/replays/match/437396/ http://www.leaguereplays.com/replays/match/437055/ note: these only worked out, because the enemy didnt use exhaust in the right moments and cause my team wasnt bad, if renes team is bad he will be too NOTE: IF U MASTER HIM, DONT USE THIS WAY TO PLAY HIM TO OFTEN, SO HE WONT GET FOTM STATUS AND BE NERFED AGAIN (1 TIME PER DAY IS K, NOT TOO OFTEN) ^forgot to sign Zilla4444 19:22, June 7, 2012 (UTC) rene vs rene (Zilla4444 23:48, June 19, 2012 (UTC)) i will be tomorrow on pbe from 9:00 (middle european time) till 12:30 (after this i will have university stuff for like 5 hours) and from 19:00 till the next day in the morning but atm i have somewhat like badluck phasis, i cant play properly, so dont except too much from me i will leave messages on this site, so u will know when i am online (btw my name there is Zilla4444, as u could have guessed) im on pbe right now Zilla4444 07:17, June 20, 2012 (UTC) ... i go for EU west now and will be back in ~45 min (max) im back Zilla4444 08:14, June 20, 2012 (UTC) im waiting on pbe for u.Zilla4444 16:42, June 20, 2012 (UTC) come pbe, add me plz Zilla4444 17:28, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Zilla4444 (talk) 20:18, July 27, 2012 (UTC), hi, have u an EUW account? im looking for a team, cause somehow soloqueue is very frustrating at the moment, by watching grasshyren, choleraninja, videogamedunkey and siv hd i figured out that lol in a team is much much more fun (the better if u have voice chat), my other friends are rarly on, so i would like to play with u, if u dont have an account i can give u my first lvl 30 account i wait for ur answer, ty Zilla4444 (talk) 22:16, July 27, 2012 (UTC) well im actually german and i will write u a message (via skype, lol wiki, lol wiki chat, w/e) when im on, i can give u the username/password in privatechat in lol wiki chat, i would be glad if vahldeer could join too (with duranir we would be then 4 people one more and we can make a ranked team, i hope it will be fun) Zilla4444 (talk) 08:57, July 28, 2012 (UTC) btw, do i have ur skypename?, plz tell me